With the development of the wireless communication technology and touchscreen technology, more and more electronic equipment adopt the touchscreen technology, such as touchscreen cellphones and tablet PCs and so on, and become hand-held terminals frequently used by users.
On the user interface of the current touchscreen devices, the user operation point is usually fixed on a certain location. As shown in FIG. 1, taking a touchscreen cellphone for example, it is generally divided into the top touch area and buttons 101, the cellphone supporting component 102, the touchable screen 103 and the bottom touch area and buttons 104. As shown in FIG. 1, the user touchable area of the current touchscreen cellphone is mainly characterized in that there are several fixed buttons on the top and bottom of the cellphone screen for the user's touch operation and the touch area is generally rectangular.
Applicant has found in the research that: as most users use one thumb to operate the touchscreen devices, as shown in FIG. 2, if the screen of the touchscreen device is too large, it will be inconvenient for the user to operate, which will increase unnecessary user action times on the touchscreen device and thus degrade the performance of the touchscreen device.